1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seating arrangements and more particularly to knockdown chairs.
2. Background Art
Knockdown chairs having a pair of opposing semi-rigid or semi-flexible substantially C shaped side members have been known. These chairs have typically have armrests formed at an upper portion of the substantially C shaped side members. The substantially C shaped side members are typically structural elements held in place by fastening the side members substantially C shaped side members to a seating portion, and using bottom reinforcing member toward the rear and bottom front laterally extending between the substantially C shaped side members. The seating portion may comprise a separate light weight tubular or wooden frame encased in a taut fabric sock. The fabric encased frame may then be covered with an optional fabric cushion or the optional fabric cushion may be added for additional seating comfort.
This construction is ideal for a kit, easily assembled by a customer; packaging of the structural portion of the kit in convenient flat box is facilitated by the design selected. When a person is seated on this chair, the side members flex slightly, while supporting the person's weight. It is this flexing that contributes to the comfort afforded.
Scaling down such a knockdown chair for use by children has exposed a problem not encountered in typical adult use of similar chairs. Adults are usually careful when sitting down, and do not present sudden shock loads to the semi rigid or semi flexible side members. Children often bounce up and down on a chair, as a means of play, or suddenly pounce down on the chair, as they sit on the chair. Friends may jump on their laps. Also, other children may sit on the top portion of the side members, which otherwise just serve as armrests. These non-traditional juvenile use modes can cause the side members to fracture and/or break. A strut between the open ends of the substantially C-shaped side members would solve the problem of adding strength to the side members, while still maintaining some degree of semi-rigidity of semi-flexibility and allowing a limited amount of flexing.
Additionally, ASTM standard number F963 for children's chairs require that the chair be constructed to resist downward force, such as by a jumping or bouncing child.
The improved knockdown chair of the present invention is constructed so as to meet ASTM Standard number F963 regarding the knockdown chair being constructed to resist an application of force being exerted upon the knockdown chair by a bouncing child, which resistance exceeds the typical force of a bouncing child upon improved knockdown chair.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a knockdown chair having reinforced side supports. The reinforced side supports should be simple to install either during initial assembly of the knockdown chair or as a retrofit to be installed after the chair has been assembled and already in use. Reinforcements in the form of struts should be durable, light weight, inexpensive, safe to use, attractive, sturdy, and of simple construction.